Just Three Little Words
by Strawberry Nya
Summary: just need to tell him three little words, Morty.three little words..  Morty tries to tell Yoh his true feelings, but it doesnt seem to be working very well.


**Just Three Little Words**

A Shaman King fanfic by Strawberry-chan :3

Strawberry watched a Shaman King AMV today that made her want to watch it again.After watching two episodes and reading a couple YohxMorty/Manta fanfictions, Strawberry got an idea.She wants to write her own, because Strawberry thinks Yoh and Morty are teh uber kawaiiness!And yes, Strawberry watches the english Shaman King, therefore she calls 'Manta' Morty.Sorry, Strawberry doesnt know much about Shaman King, but she did her best :DThis ish a oneshot with shounen-ai and mild angstyness.DES WOOT!And Strawberry has to say one thing: WHY THE _FRICK_ ISH MORTY SO SMALL?!HES LIEK A CHIBI MIDGET!!MAKE HIM ATLEAST.. A _LITTLE_ TALLER!HE LOOKS LIKE HES IN FRICKEN _KINDERGARTEN_ FOR FRICKS SAAAAAKE!!!(...atleast hes KYOOT)

Okay, shes done.Oh yeh, and she also apologizes that her SasuNaru fanfic is updating so slow and thanks all the people who favourited, reviewed, etc.She loves you all!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Strawberry Nya doesnt own Shaman King.Zeh pooh.

edit: OMG STRAWBERRY ISH A COMPLETE RETARD/LOSER!! SHE FIRST PUT THIS ON HERE CALLING MANTA MONTY AND THEN FINALLY REALIZED HIS NAME IS MORTY NOT MONTY!!OMGG! -dies- Im going to fix this... -dies again anyways-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morty sighed.He decided today was the day he would tell his shaman friend his true feelings!He'd been practicing for a couple days, trying to work up enough courage to tell Yoh.Morty tried to tell him five times already but he just couldnt do it.Damn nerves!!But today..Morty was going to tell Yoh what he thought once and for all.Even if it meant rejection.But he pushed that thought aside, he was just starting to get excited!

He stared over at the brunette, who was currently conversing with Amidamaru, laid-back as usual.They were deciding on how to train today, while Morty lay against a tree thinking about his own things.

Morty said he wanted to help in Yohs training, but the shaman just said "Nah.Morty, you go relax!Amidamaru can help!" with his usual bright smile.Morty frowned a little, but thought it best.Besides, he needed time to work up his nerves.

He saw Amidamaru walk away, probably getting things to train with, and Morty thought of it as a perfect opportunity! _'okay, morty, todays the day!your going to go over there and tell yoh what you really think of him and your going to be smooth and- oh what am I thinking?!i cant do it!but i have to!go morty, GO!' _

He forced his body to move, and he walked over to Yoh, almost tripping over a couple things he was so nervous.

"Uhh.. Yoh.." he started nervously.Yoh looked down cooly, tilting his head to the side.

"Yea, Morty?Your gunna have to hurry, Amidamaru is ready to start." he said, gesturing for his short friend to continue.Morty blushed a little. _'just need to tell him three little words, monty.__**three little words'  
**_

"Sorry.Yoh..Ive been meaning to tell you something ..really..important..Its...Its just.." he stumbled over his words, pushing them out making them sound high and squeaky. "I...i..l..well.." _'what the hell am i gunna do?im stuck!this is just _great!'

"C'mon Morty, just say what you wanna say." Yoh said, sighing.Morty could tell he was getting slightly annoyed.After all, Morty was waisting his training time.Yoh patted him on the back lightly. "C'mon!"

Monty took a deep breath in, and drawled it out.Its time!

"Yoh, Ive been meaning to tell you for some time but I-"

"Yoh!Im ready, come over here!" Amidamaru yelled.Yoh smiled nervously and started walking over.

"Sorry Morty, I have to go train now!"

"...love you." he finished as soon as Yoh walked away.Morty sighed as he tried to force back tears.They stung the back of his eyes.He knew that he missed his one chance, that he wouldnt be able to do it again.It took a lot of effort, and Yoh just walked away before he could finish.

He walked back over to the tree, and let the tears fall silently. _'i blew it..' _

At this rate, Yoh would never find out Mortys secret feelings, and the chance to love would be missed.

----------------------------------owari--------------------------------------

Omg Strawberry loses D:

Shes not very good at sad angsty like scenes, cuz there...blaaaah...

This didnt take very long to write tho :D, and Strawberry hope you enjoyed it.Please please review!!!

Gaah.. Strawberry feels dizzzy nya.She needs SLEEEEEP.Its 3:10 am, so shes going to sleepies now.

Buhbyezz :3

edit: strawberry loses so much.she doesnt even know if its supposed to be Morty or Monty.GAAH.and she thinks she didnt spell amidamaru right O.o


End file.
